


Should Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: New Year's Eve fluff with some of my favorite pairings.





	

It was a party to celebrate many things, the dawning of their new year, the beginning of a new cycle, a new millennia, the anniversary of end of their war, mostly of their standing peace. Time many had changed things and many mecha as well. So it was with no rancor in his spark that Starscream stood next Megatron on a balcony high above the revelry below. They would join their two Prime's in the spotlight momentarily to accept the waiting crowd's adulation but in the moments before Starscream took the opportunity to ask a burning question. "Why him?"

"Hmm?"

"You've had any number of others, could still, and yet you chose him, why?"

"There are too many reasons to list here, but when things are at their worst, Rodimus is at his best. That while you might be named after the stars he is the sun. And because despite all that has occurred he gives me and all who take the time to know him hope."

Before Starscream could gather his thoughts enough to share how offended he was Megatron took his hand and brushed a kiss across Starscream's cobalt knuckles. "I meant no offense. You and I, while we might be brilliant together are no good for each other. We would never have been happy together. For my part, I am sorry for what hurts I caused you. I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me for all the pain I caused you. If I may I'd like to give you one last piece of advice, learn to let go of the past and if you can your hurt. They are keeping you from a far brighter future." Megatron stepped close enough to place a small chaste kiss on Starscream's helm his field ripe with apology before he left his former second to join his now first.

Starscream watched as Megatron joined Rodimus and Optimus in the spotlight of their balcony. One dark hand slide with practiced ease around the lithe speedster waist. He watched as Megatron bent to whisper something to the Prime heir apparent and how the smaller mech beamed up at him. They were disgustingly adorable.

The countdown began, and Optimus beckoned him to join them. "You're going to miss the fireworks." He said as Starscream slipped under his arm.

"That will be nothing to compared the sky dancers after." Starscream sent a sly look over his shoulder to the larger Prime before turning just enough to purr in his audial "If you're all lucky I may join them."


End file.
